The purpose of this request is to expand the capability of the Bureau of Prevention to include a major effort directed at the Corporate Head-quarters of nationwide firms in NYC. The object of this project will be to establish occupational alcoholism programs within the corporations identified as offering the best possible opportunity for success, i.e. corporations that will be willing to install a program that will eventually lead to nationwide exposure to all employees throughout the corporate system. This new concentration of effort in a relatively small geographic area will result in programs in firms that employ large numbers of workers across the nation. The programs which are established will include the many components that will lead to the earlier identification of employees who are allowing their use of alcohol to interfere with their job performance. These components will be the issuance of a document that will establish corporate policy regarding alcohol abuse and alcoholism, education of employees concerning alcoholism and alcohol abuse, the training of corporate managements concerning their role in the program and an evaluation component to determine how effective the program is.